


Go where you want to

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Marking, Naked Female Clothed Male, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: “Show Daddy those pretty tits.”





	Go where you want to

She greeted him by grabbing fistfuls of his blazer, and pulling him backwards toward the couch, a leer of a smile on her face. Flowy, translucent play-suit half off one shoulder, showing the magenta strap of the tank top she wore underneath. The blinds were drawn, but lines of light were breaking through, adding a glow around her entire being, creating a sharpness to her cheek bones, lighting up her fiery hair. Showing off the curve of her hips and her thighs all the way down to her ankles and bare feet.

“Mr. Tozier...” she said, from lips that were nearly as bright-pink as her under-layers.

“Miss Marsh,” Richie answered, playful grin of acceptance on his face as he allowed himself to be handled where ever she deemed appropriate. He brought his hands up to her waist, lightly, so that she could still pivot and turn as she wished.

And she did. Spinning them around before pushing him down to the couch and climbing up after him, to straddle his legs, the fronts of her feet wrapped around his knees. “I’ve been bored,” she explained, quickly nipping at his lower lip. He jolted from the sudden pain, but it quickly traveled to his cock as he tightened his hold on her, and she kissed over his jaw, to his neck. Sucking just below.

“I see.” Richie pressed thumbs into her hip bones, fingers stretching back around the curve of her ass as far as they could go before kneading in. She sighed against the wetness of his neck, sprouting little goosebumps. “Seems you have something in mind to make it better?”

“Maybe I do,” she said, eyes darting up, bright and warm, to meet his. Before teasingly biting into her own lower lip and grinding down into Richie’s lap. “Maybe my plan is just to see how quick,” she started, letting her hand unfurl from his jacket, and slid down between them, groping through the loose fabric of his trousers - never tailored - giving his balls a gentle and enticing squeeze that had Richie’s heart beating faster, “I can make you ache.”

Richie’s eyes burned into hers at that. He dipped his head lower, eye-to-eye as he said, “Maybe. But _maybe_ that isn’t very nice, kitten...”

“No?” Bev asked, expression falling way to another smirk that had Richie grinning before he pressed their mouths together. It was a kiss that started soft but seconds later, as he put a hand to her jaw, grew deeper, harsher. And her hands moved to unbutton his pants instead of teasing him further.

He groaned low, into her mouth, as she wrestled his pants down his hips, and then settled his briefs below his sack, taking his cock in hand.

She stroked him, faster than she would most, but he was panting into her neck easily. Precum dribbling out from the head of his cock as she swept over the slit with her thumb, and down the length of him. Smiling, self-proud, all the while, nibbling at the outer edged of his ear. “Don’t cum yet, daddy... We just started.”

Not that it mattered... He could still fuck her if he did. But she just wanted to get under his skin.

At her request, Richie growled into the direction of her collar bone, hands tightening on her hips before slowly pushing her backwards. “Get undressed, sugar. We’ll just see who cums first.”

Beverly took a few steps back before reaching behind her to find the bow at the small of her back. Eyes engaging Richie’s as his chest tried to steady his breathing, red, hard cock laying against his work shirt, smearing precum along blended fiber.

The floral, peach-colored play suit came off easily after she pulled the string tie at the back.

First it fell from her freckled shoulders, then down her hips, and over her legs to the floor, and next she reached for her panties. Beverly pulled them down, over the curve, until they had nothing left to hold onto, and then fell on their own. Her pussy flushed from grinding down on his lap. A wet spot darkening her underwear, now on the floor, from her excitement.

Reaching out for her hands, Richie pulled her close, hands wrapping around to hold her cheeks. So that where he bowed forward he could mold his mouth around her, kissing the lowest part of her pelvis, and beneath. Tongue sweeping up against the hood of her clit, and then stretching lower. Lapping at her until she was squirming in his hold.

"You wet enough for me, sweetheart?” Richie asked, as soon as he was done mouthing back up, and over to her hip bone, fingers of one hand coming around front, while the other flexed tighter into her ass cheek. His fingers sank down into the heat between her legs, caressing her lips through the slick that’d gathered there as she sighed above him, nodding.

He grinned up at her, watching her eyelids flutter as his knuckles slid along her clit, back and forth, while he gauged her slit. Then, as she bit into her lip, this time without the intent to tease him, he turned his fingers over, and with his middle, found her center. Crooking his finger up to gently dip inside. Her legs shook in anticipation, and she bent her knees, opening up to him. “So good for me,” he breathed out, leaning forward to bite at the roundness of her lower belly. Then kissed up her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button while he pressed in further, deeper, with his longest finger.

Richie fucked into her with his finger, pressing up along her inner walls, seeking out her g-spot. He knew he’d found it when she ground down onto his finger, mouth falling open. “Ri - _please_ ,” she said, breathlessly, as he steadily fucked into that same spot, over and over until she was leaking down his finger. Then he added another, and another, until she was weak at the knees and clinging to his shoulders, stomach littered in his kisses.

When he stopped, pulled his fingers back and lightly smacked her on the ass before sitting back into the couch, Bev mewled. Clearly upset by the loss. He took in the pink flush that was over her face, and her shoulders, and held up his still-hard cock for her, lightly stroking at the base.

She’d visibly wobbled at the release of his hands, but had found her balance quickly. She didn’t need it for long though, because then Bev was climbing back onto his lap and sheathing Richie’s cock as she slid down over it, hands back on his shoulders, thumbing at his neck as her thighs quaked.

Richie’s head was thrown back into the couch as he moaned, her tightness all at once making his head swim. As soon as she had the whole of him inside of her, she stilled, forehead on his collarbone. “Did you have a good day at work?” she asked testing the waters by lifting off of him an inch or so.

“ _Fuck_. Yeah, baby. But I missed you,” he told her bringing his hands up to her head, slipping into her hair as he lifted her off his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. Hips jutting up of their own volition as she fell back down onto his thighs.

“You did? Really?” she asked, leaning against his forehead, their noses slotted together.

“Always...” And Richie wasn’t roleplaying... Wasn’t telling her what she wanted to hear. He really did miss her. All of the time. Beverly was the bright spot in his life. He didn’t have to pretend around her, or be on. But she also didn’t judge him when he did. Was willing to have fun with him and take Richie in stride, with every acceptance. In turn, Richie did the same for her.

Going with the flow of her moods, backing off when she needed space to work through designs in her head, taking her out on the town when she got overwhelmed. And this... Always this. Some people might judge them for it, but the sex was great and they could fuck through any situation. Whether it was just to have a good time, to get from point A to point B, to earn forgiveness, as a reminder of trust... Whatever the case, they could always, always make each other feel good.

“Bev,” Richie said, pecking her lips again, smoothing his thumb over her cheekbone, “Want me to -”

Beverly blinked, and then wilted in Richie’s hold, lips pressing more fiercely over Richie’s face as she answered, “Uh-uh. Stay right where you are,” lifting her hips slowly and setting a steady pace, riding Richie’s cock as his hands roamed down her neck, over her shoulders, to her sides, and along her back, both sets of eyes falling closed. “Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” she whined against his jaw, “Can’t wait for you to cum in me. Been waiting for your cock all day.”

“That’s cause - you’re such a good girl for me... Made for my cock, aren’t you sweetie?” Richie huffed, sliding his hands below her tank top, fingers trailing up her sides, over her ribs and up to her breasts. He was always so grateful Beverly hated wearing bras. Never more so as when he was thumbing over her nipples, or fully cupping her in his big hands. Softness melding in-between his fingers as she bounced on his cock.

His head was lowered, and she was sitting up higher on her knees for a better angle, mouth pressed to his hairline as he pressed her nipples up into hard little nubs. “C’mon baby, why don’t you show daddy your pretty tits? Don’t you want me to kiss ‘em, sugar? Mark ‘em all up?” His nails drew carefully over the points of her chest, and she drew in a sharp breath, falling down harder and squeezing around the length of his cock.

Her shirt was already stretched back across his arms, revealing her stomach, but her breasts were still fully covered, the outline of his hands almost skeletal as shadows beneath the magenta cotton.

“Kay daddy, _yeah_ ,” Bev breathed, stilling halfway down Richie’s cock, to pull at the end of her tank top. Tugging it up and over her head and dropping it at Richie’s feet. Her hands found Richie’s wrists, and she held him to her chest, riding Richie harder, making sure he was brushing up against the right spots inside of her as he rubbed at her chest, hair growing messy. Frizzing out at the ends. “ _Fuck_. Just - just one -”

Richie let her take him at her own pace. Clearly she wanted to get closer so that his mouth would hit her in all the right ways.

As her voice cracked around a moan, she settled more, moving her hands up his, back to his shoulders as she sat forward, bringing her chest closer so that Richie could suck bruises into her breasts, nip at her soft skin. Her hips were still moving over his, Richie’s tongue and mouth sloppily meeting her chest as he helped lift her with one hand, the other finding its way between her legs.

He splayed his hand over her lower stomach, thumb arching down, and over her clit. Gliding over it in circles as she humped down, into the touch. “I love you,” she gasped out, hips shaking just slightly, over him as he marked her up just the way he’d promised. His panting breaths ghosting across her reddened flesh, pliable under his teeth and plush beneath his lips.

As they both grew closer to orgasm, his mouth slipped up from her chest to her neck, and he moaned into her ear, nose breathing in the light scent of apple her hair carried. Highlighter from her cheek smearing onto his as she clamped down around him, her nails scraping gently against his own neck. “I love you too, Bev...” Richie groaned out, feeling his cock pulse, everything drawing taut within him. “Fuckfuckfuck baby _I’m gonna cum_.”

“Yes, daddy, please! _Please_.” Beverly cried Richie’s thumb bringing her to orgasm finally as his cock head brushed against her g-spot again and again while he rocked into her. Her pussy wet and hot, tightening around him and bringing him over the edge enough to spill into her as she rocked the last waves of her pleasure down into his hips. Rough and final. Nails digging deeper and then finally loose as her shoulders fell and she slumped into him. He wriggled his hand out from between them, holding her close and petting at her slick back as they breathed together.

“So good for me...” he reiterated softly, pressing a kiss into her hair. She huffed a laugh into his shoulder nuzzling in and relishing the gentle touches and praise.

“You’re good for me too, Richie... The best.”

“Mm,” Richie intoned, a smile slowly breaking over his face. He kissed at her shoulder, and then Richie lifted Beverly by her hips, just slightly, cock falling from her as she clenched around the cum inside her. Turning her to lie down on the couch so that he could lick the mess out of her. Bring her to a second orgasm on his searching, cleaning tongue.


End file.
